doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other
The Other was a founder of the civilization of the time lords. He, along with the time lords, Rassilon and Omega created the time lords. They loomed them to life. The Other invented the TARDIS. The Other's early life Rexus (who would later be known as The Other) was born on the planet Bardor millennia ago (at this time dinosaurs roamed Earth but there were human like aliens on Bardor and other planets) . His father was a Bardorian scientist named Alpha. Alpha traveled across space studying other planets scenery, animals, and plants. He didn't see his father often but his mother Terra took care of him while Alpha was in space. As a child Rexus was often harassed by other children for having a father who traveled in space all the time and hardly ever saw him. Rexus was close friends with Rassil Onasti Prydonius (Who would later be known as Rassilon) and Peylix (who would later be known as Omega). He grew up with Peylix and Rassil. They studied politics, math, history, science, and physics together at The Bardorian Academy for Youngsters. When Rexus was in his early thirties he went on a voyage across space with his father Alpha. They traveled across various galaxies and universes together. On their voyage their ship was attacked by a Sontaran battle ship. Their ship was damaged badly and crashed on a random planet. Rexus and Alpha suffered injuries but were nursed back to health by extraterrestrials called the Tzun. The Tzun could change their DNA. Rexus learned that the Tzun had created a DNA that could make people immortal. It could make someone immortal and they could live for millennia. If they were died of old age or if they died any death they would live on but in a different body. They would live throughout time. Rexus wanted to live forever, to find planets and study them forever. He loved it. So Rexus asked the Tzun if they could change his DNA to the DNA they had created. They asked him if he was sure he wanted to be immortal a dozen times. So he said yes a dozen times. And they asked one more time because it could never be undone, ever! So he said yes one more time. They changed his DNA to the DNA that would make him immortal. He got phials of DNA so he could make Peylix and Rassil immortal too. But Alpha didn't want to change his DNA to the immortal DNA because of his love for Terra. Rexus and Alpha liked the Tzun. They spent days learning about their culture, interacting with their race. They studied their planet. One day the Tzun repaired Rexus and Alpha's ship and the two of them flew away off into space. They returned to their home planet Bardor. A week later Alpha retired from being a space traveling scientist. He wanted to be with his wife not traveling across space. Rexus told Peylix and Rassil about the immortal DNA. They chose to be immortal too, so their Bardorian DNA was changed to immortal DNA. Founding Time lord society Three years after Rexus, Rassil, and Peylix's Bardorian DNA was changed to immortal DNA planet Bardor was attacked. The whole Bardorian race was wiped out. Rexus, Peylix, and Rassil were traumatized. The city they loved was destroyed. They wandered across space for fifty years. They recruited soldiers to protect them. Those soldiers DNA became immortal DNA. They traveled to the planet Gallifrey. An evil cult had ruled Gallifrey but the evil cult was defeated. Their soldiers took over Gallifrey. Rassil Onasti Prydonius would be a king of the planet along with Rexus and Peylix. He thought he needed a new name. So he changed his name to Rassilon. Peylix changed his name to Omega. Rexus changed his name to The Other. They loomed new immortals to life. They created a new race, a civilization called the time lords. The Other, Rassilon, and Omega were so old they died. But they regenerated into new forms. They lived on in new bodies. The Other, Rassilon, and Omega were the three kings of the time lords! more to be added Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords